Travesía
by Evoree
Summary: WoW Imagina que de el dia a la mañana, tu poderosa figura de heroe se ve reducida a 50 monedas de plata y al equipo que llevas puesto... Basado en una historia real xD


**T****ravesía.**

_Capítulo I: ¿Qué harás?  
_

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y encima de la mesa de madera, acompañando a su mirada fija en el baso de cristal medio sucio o medio limpio lleno de agua. Sentía mil cosas correr por dentro de su cuerpo, pero sobretodo se preguntaba porqué.

Hacía casi una semana que se despertó bruscamente en una hamaca, en la taberna del campamento Mojache de Feralas. Cuando lo hizo, una Tauren la observaba sonriendo amable, sentada en un taburete de madera, y con un par de mochilas y un carcaj en su regazo.

Ella se incorporó lentamente, con una mano en la cabeza. Le dolía, pero no podía quedarse ahí tirada. Tenía hambre, sed, cansancio... tantas cosas que incluso su sed de maná pasaba desapercibida.

–¿Que ha pasado...? ¡Yo no estaba aquí...! –Dijo, reconociendo su alrededor.

–No te preocupes pequeña elfa –Sonrió la Tauren, poniéndole una mano en el hombro e impidiendo que se levantara.– Los guardias te encontraron anoche en el campamento abandonado de la cascada, ¿recuerdas ese lugar? –La Elfa de Sangre asintió con la cabeza, preocupada por lo que seguía de la historia. – te trajimos aquí.

–¿Y ya está?

–No sabemos nada más de ti.

–¿Y mis cosas?

La Tauren la miró fijamente, cogió el zurrón, la mochila y el carcaj de encima de sus rodillas y se las entregó. Estaban vacías. Ella las miró fijamente, las abrió desesperada, rebuscando todo lo que antes había dentro, pero tan sólo encontró su Piedra de Hogar y cincuenta mondas de plata.

–¿Qué...? No.. No puede ser... – Balbuceó, casi sollozando. – ¡No puede ser... yo tenía... mis mochilas estaban casi repletas!

–Puedo prometerte que nosotros no te hemos robado nada... –Quiso referirse a ella.

–Mornië. –Completó la elfa. – Confío en el honor de los Tauren, no te preocupes tabernera. Pero... –Perdió su mirada, y sin quererlo dos lágrimas brotaron de sus brillantes ojos, deslizándose por su rostro de mármol. De pronto alzó la mirada, con los ojos desorbitados.– ¡Dagda! ¿Dónde está mi mascota?

–¿La pantera de ojos dorados? Yacía a tu lado, algo herida, la hemos cuidado, se despertó hace poco. No todo te ha desaparecido. Tu Halcón Zancudo está bien, lo enviamos a Cima del Trueno, sufría grandes heridas en las patas...

–¿Y ahora qué hago...? –Abrió la palma de la mano, observando las monedas de plata que le quedaban. – Ni siquiera tengo flechas... –Suspiró. – ¿Con esto tendré suficiente como para volar a Cima del Trueno?

La Tauren asintió.

–Hemos dado parte de lo ocurrido a las autoridades, Mornië, ten fe, todo se solucionará.

–Espero... –Dijo, cogiendo las mochilas y levantándose.

–La Madre Tierra todo lo dispone. –Terminó, viéndola salir de la taberna.

Bajó la pequeña cuesta, pasó por al lado del buzón, lo abrió intentando buscar una carta con su nombre, sin éxito. De pronto escuchó unas pisadas que correteaban hacia ella, y un golpe en sus piernas la hizo flaquear. Una pantera, cuya altura llegaba a la elfa por los muslos se restregaba contra sus piernas.

–¡Dagda! –Se agachó , abrazando a la bestia.– ¿Estás bien...? ¿Qué nos ha pasado...? –Deseó que la pregunta no fuera retórica, y que alguien pudiera contestarla... pero no recordaba nada... Sólo la última misión en Marisma de Zangar, y eso quedaba muy lejos...

Caminó algo cabizbaja hacia el maestro de Vuelo, su mascota la seguía firmemente, con su mirada le decía a su ama que no importaba nada. Estaban bien y estaban juntas, todo se solucionaría, recuperarían todo... pero la joven cazadora no tenía ojos para la esperanza.

–A Cima del Trueno por favor... – Dijo.

–Agarra bien a tu gatito, pequeña. –Contestó el Tauren, acercando con una correa una de las mantícoras.

"Pequeña..." Pensó ella. "Si no estuviera en estas condiciones, Tauren, deberías saber que podría atravesar toda tu capa de grasa y pelo de un solo flechazo..."

Montó en la bestia alada, dejando que su pantera se acurrucara delante de ella, de forma que la elfa pudiera rodearla con los brazos.

–Seis monedas de plata, señorita.

Ella las soltó en la palma de la mano del Tauren, desganada.

La mantícora era bastante rápida, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya veía abajo los verdes prados de Mulgore.

Cuando llegó a la ciudad pidió a su mascota que la esperase en el establo, no quería confundirla más todavía.

Observó otra vez su dinero. Quizá le llegaría para comprar algunas flechas, y algo de comer o beber. Así lo hizo, su poco dinero había llegado ahora a nada, ni siquiera tenía para tomar otro vuelo.

Se sentó en uno de los caminos exteriores de la ciudad, observando el paisaje. No sabía qué debía hacer. No podía mandar carta urgentes, pidiendo a sus amigos que la ayudaran... ellos eran más fuertes que ella, y no quería arrastrarse... por favor, ¡tenía una reputación!

Su mente siguió carcomiéndose, en su subconsciente sabía que podía ser peor, mucho peor... ¡al menos tenía su ropa y sus armas!

Fue entonces cuando allá debajo de la cima, avistó un joven Tauren que corría por el camino, observando a lo lejos el elevador a la ciudad. Había tenido que recorrer bastante hasta llegar hasta aquí, y a pie...

Se incorporó. No se diría de ella que no lo intentó. Regresaría a Terrallende, sin volar. Atravesaría los baldíos con su montura hasta Trinquete, y allí tomaría el barco, y de nuevo, montar hasta las tierras devastadas. Casi serían dos semanas de viaje, pero no pensaba quedarse llorando en un rincón, esperando impaciente algunas noticias sobre sus "efectos personales". Además, siempre sería interesante que viajara por Azeroth otra historia sobre Mornië Flechapresta.

_**26/03/08**_

_**Mornië Isilwen **_


End file.
